Unexpected
by Avid fangirl for life
Summary: Emma hates it in the Enchanted Forest after the breaking of the curse and Regina's absence makes the experience even worse. What will happen when she sets off on a quest to find Regina and bring her home.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

A/n: So I don't know if I'm any good at writing so sorry if you read this and it's really crap bug I really wanted to write a swan queen fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything to do with ouat because if I did swan queen would be canon by now.

Emma supposed that if she had grown up as a princess she would love the Enchanted Forest. She supposed that if she had grown up with balls and admirers and someone always being there when she turned around then she may enjoy it. She supposed that if she had grown up in this land of hypocrites and judgemental people then she too may be like them. She supposed that if she had then she would feel at home in their midst. She supposed that she shouldn't feel like a stranger amongst them as she was meant to be one of them. The problem was that she wasn't and that she didn't feel at home, she didn't belong here. She belonged in the world in which she had grown up. The world in which she had felt so unwanted, so unloved and so alone. She belonged in the world of electricity, and central heating and indoor plumbing. She belonged in the world where she could live anonymously, a world where she could go about her life without having people bow and refuse to meet her eyes. She belonged in a world where she was just Emma, a world where she decided her own fate and not a world where it was decided for her. She liked living in a world that she knew, but where she wasn't really known.

The Enchanted Forest was the world she was supposed to live in, the world that had been promised to her by birth and yet it wasn't home. The earth was home, America was home. In America people weren't nosy, they didn't ask questions. She could go out into the world and not be recognised. She could go out and get on with her life without drawing stares from every person she passed. She could get on with her life without feeling uncomfortable and out of sync. She knew how every thing worked back on earth. In the Enchanted Forest the whole world was new. She felt like a child discovering the world again, but this time round she lacked the wonder and awe she should have felt.

Her lack of wonder was made up for by Henry. Her wonderful little boy was full to the brim with questions, he absorbed every detail of this new world like a sponge and he observed every little detail with the keenest attention. He made the perfect prince and he made Emma and his grand parents very proud. One day he would make a great king, but until then he was free to learn every last thing he could about this new world. He was growing up and becoming a young man. Most of the time he seemed exceedingly happy and carefree. Yet Emma could always see the tiniest echo of melancholy in his eyes, and she knew where it came from. His life wasn't complete without his other mother but Regina was nowhere to be found. To Emma it seemed strange that Regina had not revealed herself but she was sure there was a reason. She just wished that she knew the reason, especially after what had passed between them shortly before and during the breaking of the curse.

Back in Storybrooke, Regina had proven herself to be a good person over and over again and had fixed her relationship with Henry and all of the other residents. Emma had to admit that she missed her. And not just a little bit either. She missed Regina so much in this world that it really hurt. They had been on the verge of becoming friends when Emma had made what had proven to be a huge mistake in one way and not a mistake at all in other ways. Emma found that whenever she was around Regina she started to feel things that she couldn't explain. The first time she saw Regina crying (and coincidentally the last time) she had an overwhelming urge to... comfort her in some way or another. Before she could stop herself she had leaned in and kissed Regina as softly as possible. And Regina had responded. It was wonderful and it was every thing she had thought it would be, not that she would have admitted to thinking about that. As they had kissed Emma had felt more for her than she ever had for another person. In that moment she had felt more vulnerable and open than she had ever let herself be before. The world around them had become out of focus and she was attuned to Regina in that moment. It made her cringe that it was all quite so cliche. As they had continued to kiss Emma had deepened it, something had happened and everything had, quite literally faded away. When she opened her eyes at the lack of Regina she was alone in a forest and she could hear Henry shouting her name from some where in the distance.

Emma knew that she had to find Regina not just for Henry but for herself. She knew what had caused the curse to break but there was no way that she would admit it out loud, at least not until she had found Regina. There was no question about whether or not she would find her, Emma knew it was only a matter of time before she succeeded in this endeavour. Emma had told her parents, once she had found them of course, that she had no desire to become then next ruler and that Henry would take her place when he was ready instead. She dedicated her days to her training as she wished to become a knight so that she could formally quest to find Regina and restore both hers and her sons happiness alike.

When they sun began to rise over the horizon Emma would rise with it and begin her training for the day. All day every day she would drill and ride. By the time she had been in the Enchanted Forest for a year she had the beating of every champion she had faced, some thing which greatly embarrassed her many potential suitors. Emma was so skilled at swordplay that her parents could no longer delay her inevitable knighting. So instead her parents encouraged the suitors and so before she left on her quest she gave many a proposition, if they could beat her at sword to sword combat they could marry her. Emma, of course, beat them all. In doing so all of her potential suitors were humiliated that a women who had only a year of training under her belt could beat them all so effortlessly without so much as breaking a sweat. All left the Charmings' palace feeling discontented with a bruised ego. And so without further ado, she was knighted and she began the preparations for her journey. Although she didn't wish to leave Henry, it wouldn't be possible for him to accompany her and so she said her farewells and left him in the adequate care of her parents.

With her suitor problem sorted, she readied herself for the long and arduous journey she had ahead of her. Although she had far to go and much searching to do she couldn't help feeling hopeful of what her expedition would bring her. Emma felt excitement as she was certain that soon she would return with Regina and that all would be well. The one thing that she couldn't bring herself to dislike about the Enchanted Forest was that every one got their happy endings, even former evil queens and princesses that didn't quite transition into this world as easily as expected.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: it's not very long or very good but it's the best I can do. I hope you enjoy it. If you have the time please read and review and let me know what you think.

So Emma set out on her journey to find the once Evil Queen with her stomach knotted in anticipation. She had no idea where her destination was, she didn't know where to find Regina or where to begin looking so she followed her gut. It seemed like the best option and as she had no other leads she decided that this was her best strategy. She was not worried for her safety on the journey due to the enormous amount of training she had undertaken. It didn't hurt that she had magic coursing through her vein, under the thin veil of her skin just waiting to break free.

Emma rode for hours on end, only pausing to decide where her instincts were telling her to head and to rest her faithful mare, Andromeda. By the time night began to break on the first evening she had ridden into entirely new territory, the likes of which she had not yet encountered. The latter part of twilight was encompassing this new land by the time she had set up her camp for the night. Emma lit a small fire and thought about her quest, which seemed odd to most despite the well known fact of the change of heart the queen had experienced. She knew that her quest would be a long one and an arduous one at that. Yet she knew that she would be willing to face it all if it meant that she would get to see regina again and bring her home to their son.

Emma knew that she would gladly face all of the dangers this world had to offer if it meant that she would get even one step closer to Regina. She would lay down her life a million times over if it meant that she could be reunited with her entire family because despite the protestations of her parents their family was no longer complete without Regina as a member.

Staring into the flickering flames of the fire, Emma felt her certainty in her quest waver for the first time. Something about the way the flames leapt and them almost ceased to exist in the harsh winds of this part of the forest brought doubts to her mind. Different inner battles fought within her head making it difficult for her to be sure of anything. What if Regina didn't want her when she found her? What if she didn't find her in the first place and had to return home and explain her failure to Henry? What if something happened to her before she could find Henry and she left him motherless? What if Regina gave in to her darkness now that they wee back in the land of her birth? What if her and Henry weren't enough to drive her need for vengeance out?

As Emma mentally berated herself for even thinking these she noticed that the clearing she had stopped in had become darker and darker. The shadows had closed in and they seemed to dance on the wind around the ring of light created by the fire. The wind had taken on a quality that made it seem as though it had a voice, it seemed to whisper and ignite all of the doubts that had been swimming in the back of Emma's mind and bring them to the forefront.

The wind had picked up and the flames before her began to flicker more and more with every moment that passed. She shivered violently, the icy quality to the wind seemed to pierce her through to her bones. She hunkered down closer to the fire and tried to think positively, she whispered to herself about the love she wished to find and the love her parents held for her. She whispered about a son that she had only just found, a son that she was not willing to lose any time soon after such a fleeting amount of time together. She whispered about how she was sure her and Henry would succeed in removing every last shade of darkness from Regina's soul, just as soon as she found her. She found herself repeating all of this over and over and she steeled herself against the onslaught of the rather vicious and ceaseless doubtful thoughts.

She fell asleep this way, huddled by the fireside and when she awoke in the morning she found that the shadows had all but disappeared, as had the wind and she was alone in the clearing once again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry I know that it's not very good but to any one who takes the time to read this thank you and I hope you enjoy. Feel free to point out any errors glaring or unobvious.

Emma had been travelling for four months and as each day went by she lost her bearings just a little more. She was now so deep into the forest that she hadn't seen a road or any form of civilisation for almost a week. It had been ten days since she had been able to ride her horse, due to the thickness of the forest. Branches had grown so thick that she had to constantly duck and ride her horse at a slower than snail pace just to ensure that neither of them were injured. A week ago she had passed a farm that lay in a small glade in the middle of the forest, she had given the horse to the rather nice farmers she had met there. When she had knocked on the wooden front door the couple and their young children had been very surprised to see her but after a short explanation they had happily agreed to do the princess a favour.

Emma had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she was following her instincts. She felt a pull in her gut, it seemed to know where Regina was, and it seemed to be leading Emma to her. Where Regina was Emma didn't know and how long it would take to find her was still to be determined. Emma knew that when she found her, a lot of things in her life would change. She would enjoy life an awful lot more in this forsaken land if she had Regina by her side. Her and Henry maybe fully happy or content again if that were to happen. All she wanted , no matter how cliche was a happily ever after with her family. Despite what her parents seemed to think this would not be complete if she didn't have Regina with her.

Over the past few days Emma had found the going far more tough. Thick brambles and briars grew in tangles and clumps over the forest floor. The deeper she travelled into this part of the forest the darker it grew, the leaves above her head became thicker and less and less light filtered through. Emma would find her path blocked by overgrown thorn bushes and plants that looked more than a little dangerous. This had happened a few hours prior and Emma had only just found a clear path through it. The thorns she had passed recently seemed to be glinting on what little light there was and they seemed a little sharper then the previous ones she had passed has. She made a note to make sure she didn't cut herself on one, she was sure the consequences of that would be extreme. She actually wanted to make it to Regina and preferably back home again as well.

Emma paused to take a break, to catch her breathe and feed and water herself as she wouldn't be of any use if she collapsed from exhaustion. She wiped the sweat from her brow but her hand stilled in its movement as it came back down. She frowned, she could have sworn that she had heard a snapping noise, followed by a muttered curse. After all she would know what a muttered curse sounded like, back in her world she had been the queen of cuss words. Regina had always been quick to tell her to quit it, as she didn't want such foul language being used as a future example for their son. That was the cover story anyway, Emma was almost certain that Regina just used it to antagonise her. Snapping out of her thoughts Emma listened for any further noises, her hand poised over the hilt of her sword, ready to draw it at less than a seconds notice. No further sounds followed and so Emma relaxed and drew a breath and continued in her rest.

She allowed herself to think of what life could be like for her, Regina and Henry if she succeeded. No not if but when. She thought of what it would be like to finally have her own family and her heart warmed at the prospect. She was drawn from her thoughts when some leaves behind her and to her left rustled. There was no breeze this deep into the forest. Some one was behind her and probably poised for attack.

Emma slowly moved her hand across her lap from where it had been resting to grasp at the hilt of her sword, she made sure to keep her posture relaxed so that whomever her attacker was wouldn't suspect that she was aware of their presence. Making the action look casual she stood up as though she were getting ready to move on from her break. At the last second she turned and drew her sword, pointing it in the general direction the noises had come from. She ordered whoever was hiding there to come out slowly and if they cooperated she wouldn't hurt them. Emma had never been so shocked when the person, or rather girl, who couldn't have been more than twelve years old emerged.


End file.
